In the past, the semiconductor industry utilized various methods and equipment to singulate individual semiconductor chip from a semiconductor wafer on which the chip was manufactured. Typically, a technique called scribing or dicing was used to either partially or fully cut through the wafer with a diamond-cutting wheel along scribe lines that were formed on the wafer between the individual chip.
Unfortunately, the scribe line with greater width is not suitable for separating the semiconductor chips with smaller size. Improvements continue to be sought for separating semiconductor chips with smaller size.